


Anything Can and Will Happen

by UnicornRebel99



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornRebel99/pseuds/UnicornRebel99
Summary: Dr. Grant sits alone in a bar after a long day of post-park interviews. He hopes to get some peace and quiet but an unexpected guest makes an appearance.
Relationships: Alan Grant/Ian Malcolm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Anything Can and Will Happen

Alan Grant sat at the mostly empty, dimly lit bar of his over-priced, luxury hotel. He held a pint glass of foamy beer in his hand. He sipped it softly and felt his body ache with exhaustion. It had been a long, hard day dealing with Engen lawyers and inquiring reporters and now he just wanted to drink, not think, and relax.

Only a week ago, he had been on Isla Nublar; afraid, exhausted, and angry. Now, he was anxious, tired, and annoyed. He was anxious that he might be called on to testify against Engen for the rest of his life. After only a week of trying to speak out against them and their experiments, he already felt like he was fighting a fight much bigger than he could handle. Alan was tired of the constant phone calls and emails from news outlets demanding interviews. Lastly, he was annoyed. Though, the more he thought about how annoyed he was the more it felt like he was really just pissed.

He shut his eyes and laid his head in his hands. He really didn’t want to think anymore. He wanted everyone, including himself to just be quiet. He picked his glass up to his lips and took a sip. Then, he heard a suave voice call from behind him, “Dr. Grant.” 

He turned to see Ian Malcom, standing at the doorway leading from the hotel lobby to the bar. He had his hair slicked back and his rockstar eyeglasses on. He was wearing black pants and a tight, light purple button up. Alan nodded. Ian looked to the barstool beside him. Alan nodded again with a sigh, turning back around to face the bar.

“Good to see you as well,” Ian said, walking up and taking a seat.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Ian. I’m just exhausted.”

“I take it you’ve been dealing with all these goddamn reporters and the like as well?”

Alan nodded, looking down at his drink.

Ian sighed. “Bartender,” he said loudly, “I’ll take, uh, a scotch on the rocks… please,” he lowered his voice and turned to Alan, “I just wanted to see how you were holding up?”

Alan swallowed a sip of his drink, “Well, you know...”

“Uh huh,” Ian said, tongue in cheek. The bartender set his drink down in front of him. Ian thanked them softly and turned back to Alan. “Where’s Dr. Satler?”

Alan sighed, “I don’t know. We… probably won’t make it. This whole experience it’s just…” Alan trailed off.

“You two seemed better than ever on the chopper.”

“Yeah, well…”

Ian paused to sip his scotch, “I haven’t heard what happened to Tim or Lex. Have you?”

“Went home to their parents. I don’t know.”

“You formed a real bond with them on the island I thought?”

“Yeah, but I’m still just some stranger who survived a dinosaur attack with them,” Alan said, still looking down at his drink. Ian eyed the man carefully. He understood the shock Alan was feeling. Ian, himself felt frozen in place; eager to get back to reality but not sure how he could when reality had changed so tremendously.

“Alan, I know I might not be your favorite person. I-”

“What makes you say that?” Alan said sternly, turning to face him.

“Oh, come on. Don’t pretend you don’t loathe me, Alan,” Ian said with a chuckle.

“Ian, I don’t know where you got this idea from.”

“Well, I-”

“You were incredibly brave on the island, Ian; stupid, but brave. You risked your life for those kids and for me. I think you’re stubborn, flashy, and down-right annoying, but I do think you’re a good man.”

Ian chuckled, “Well, good to know.”

Alan nodded and turned back to his drink, toss the glass back for a hardy chug, a little flustered that he’d gotten so passionate.

“You wanna know what I think of you?” Ian teased.

Alan side-eyed the man and shrugged, “Not particularly.”

Ian chuckled again, “Well, I’m gonna tell you anyways.” He stood tall, drink in his fingertips and smiled a cocky grin. He paused and then said, “I think- you look damn good in an ascot.”

Alan choked on his drink and turned to Ian. The man had a devious expression on his face. Alan chuckled to himself, “You are a lunatic.”

“Hey,” Ian smiled, “Anything can and will happen.”

Alan shook his head, “Not that.”

“Not what?” Ian asked.

Alan looked around the bar, there were no other patrons and the bartender appeared to have disappeared. “Were you not-”

“I was,” He leaned against the bar, “Just curious what you had in mind.”

Alan cleared his throat and swallowed the rest of his beer.”

“Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Dr. Grant.”

Alan remained quiet.

Ian retook his seat with a giggle, “Come on, Dr. Grant. You’re a scientist, aren’t you? You can’t really know how two elements will react until you mix them together, can you?”

Alan laughed, “Well first off, not that kind of scientist. Secondly, you must certainly can.”

Ian grinned, “I suppose that line works better on random bar goers who know nothing about science than archaeologists with doctorates.”

“I’m sure it does… Thirdly, are you really… flirting with... me? After what we just went through?”

Ian shrugged, “It was a damn good ascot.” He took another sip of his drink.

Alan chuckled softly, “You really are crazy.”

Ian shook his head, “No, I’m not crazy. You’re an attractive adult. I’m an attractive adult. We both need a distraction. I don’t see any issue with a little flirtation helping us do just that.”

“Ian,” Alan said, standing up out of his chair, “I don’t care what you do behind closed doors, but that’s not for me.”

Alan began to walk away.

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m sorry.” Ian said chuckling and waving his arms dramatically, “I was trying to cheer you up and got carried away.”

Alan stared harshly at Ian for a moment, “You were joking?”

“Yes, yes, yes, sit back down.”

Alan sat back down with a sigh.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

Alan looked again to see if the bartender had been listening to this strange interaction. Still they were alone. He felt his face get a little warm. He looked at Ian who was smiling into his drink. Alan swirled the empty glass in his hand, “Do you really… swing like that? I never got that impression from you.” 

“What impression?”

Alan turned his gaze back to his drink.

“What impression, Alan?” Ian laughed.

Alan shook his head, “I’m not gonna ask if you’re gonna make me say-”

“Gay?” Ian blurted out.

Alan shook his head.

“It’s okay to say it, Alan. Obviously, by the way I pursued your grad student and romantic consort, Dr. Satler, it’s not an accurate label for me. However, you can say,” Ian held up his fingers making imaginary quotation marks, “Gay,’ Alan.”

Alan shook his head, “I know I can say it.”

Ian snickered and twiddled his fingers, “You don’t have to be gay to be attracted to men, Alan. You don’t have to be just attracted to men or women. You can just be attracted to people, or like in my case the moment,” Ian gave a shrug with a hint of swagger.

“You’re attracted to… the moment?”

Ian nodded.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that, should the right moment arise, I may find myself attracted to anyone regardless of sex, race, size, or age.”

Alan chuckled and shook his head, “Lunatic… So, during that last moment, you were attracted to me?”

“No, I was-”

Alan raised his eyebrows. 

“Uh… Yes. Yes, I was.”

“Uh huh,” Alan nodded.

Ian shook his head and thought for a moment, “Look, you think you’re an attractive enough guy, right?” He pointed his index finger at him.

Alan sighed and nodded. 

“And, you see why women might find me attractive?”

“No, I really don’t.”

Ian frowned, “Slimy personality aside, you see it though?”

Alan chuckled, “Yeah, sure.”

“Well before, see, we were rivals,” Ian licked his lips, “for Dr. Sattler’s attention. Now, we’re just two gentlemen who shared a shit experience who really, really, really don’t want to think about it,” he held his drink up into the air, “Step one for adults for not thinking about some scary shit is alcohol. We’ve got that. It’s a little cheap but not bad, and step two, well, you know what step two is, don’t you, Alan?”

Alan chuckled and shook his head, “Seriously, you are insane, Malcolm.”

Ian burst out in his bizarre, charismatic laugh. Alan felt something stir inside him. He chuckled and shook his head.

Ian sat back quiet for a moment. Alan looked him up and down. He could tell he was thinking about the park. His expression was a soft smile, but his eyes were hollow and distant. Alan crossed his arms and sighed.

“Do you remember it, Alan,” Ian said with a pause, “the sound of her… roar?”

Alan looked at Ian. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the rex’s thunderous roar echoed in his mind. He nodded.

“It was like nothing I’ve ever heard before… I keep comparing it to lions and elephants,” He paused and took off his glasses, “Gators, every noise you can find in the animal kingdom…”

“But none of them compare do they?”

“No,” Ian said with a serious tone, placing his glasses back on his face.

Alan looked down at the floor, “It would be fascinating from a scientific standpoint if it hadn’t tried to eat me.”

Ian snickered, “Yeah.”

They were quiet for another moment.

Ian leaned in close to his drinking companion. “Alan, I-” he turned his eyes to the empty bar surrounding them, “I bet you’ve noticed the bar is empty. Haven’t you?” Alan followed Ian’s gaze as if he was expecting to notice for the first time that they were indeed alone.

Alan leaned back, “Yes.”

“Would it hurt you if you- kissed me right now?”

Alan’s eyes grew wide. Softly he said, “No, but I might hurt you.”

Ian chuckled and sat back in his chair. He laughed for a while as Alan shook his head.

Ian looked around the bar, “Well, I’d never kiss without permission, but if you change your mind-”

“Ian, come off it, the entire time we were in the park you never once acted like this. What's going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Ian replied honestly. He looked down at his drink, “Possibly the alcohol, but I will confess. I walked in the bar with the intention of hitting on you.”

Alan sighed, shook his head, and stood up. “Dr. Malcolm, I do hope you can return to a sense of normal,” he said seriously.

“Hey, me at least walk you up to your room,” Ian said, standing.

Alan shook his head for what felt like the millionth time, “That won’t be necessary, Ian. I can handle myself.”

“No, no, no, I insist-”

“I’m telling you I don’t need you to I-”

“But I’m insisting, aren’t I?”

Alan inhaled deeply, then jerked his arms out, grabbed Ian by his shirt collar, and yanked his lips toward him. 

“Whoa,” Ian said softly, but was quickly silenced by Alan’s lips slamming into his own. Their mouths sat softly atop one another. Alan kept his eyes shut, holding his breath. Ian smirked and slowly placed a hand on Alan’s lower back. They stood there for a moment as Alan slowly relaxed. Ian breathed in Alan’s scent. The man smelled of an old library, oaky and warm. Alan stood frozen, not sure why he’d done this other than to shut Malcom up, but there was something comforting about the other man’s lips. They were wet, warm, and soft. It seemed to him that their lips embracing were releasing all the pent up energy and stress from the day.

Eventually, Alan’s brain did turn back on. He pushed Ian away and began breathing in short, soft gasps.

His face red, he placed a hand on the back of his chair to steady him.

Ian stood perfectly still, smiling a cocky grin, waiting for Alan’s next move.

Alan’s breath steadied and he looked to Ian with a soft, blank expression, “And now, I say again, Dr. Malcolm; Goodbye and good luck.”

Ian stood there and watched Alan walk away. He had a smug grin still on his. Just when Alan reached the doorway, Ian found himself calling after the man, “Dr. Grant, I hope you know I didn’t want to do that just for the hell of it.”

Alan stopped.

“If you ever want to meet at another empty bar or island covered in dinosaurs, you know how to find me.”

Alan shook his head and continued to walk away.

Ian tugged at the collar of his shirt and exhaled out a strong breath of air. He pulled a generous tip out of his wallet, placed it on the bar, and headed for the hotel entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I'm pretty proud of this one. I wanted to write this encounter as realistic and as true to the characters as possible. Let me know how I did y'all! Any and all feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
